Because of increasing demands for smaller and lighter electronic apparatuses and the like in recent years, lead members for use in connection of circuits and the like having good space factors are being demanded. As a result, lead members of the type that have a plurality of flat conductors arranged in parallel and fixed by an insulating material at a predetermined pitch have come to be widely used.
Meanwhile, in the field of mounting devices on electronic apparatuses and the like, demands for adaptation to automation and rationalization are increasing. However, lead members of the above described type for use in interconnection of circuits and the like are thin, and hence are liable to bend and curl. Therefore, errors are liable to occur during suction-transportation of them, and there has been a problem that they are not suitable for automatic mounting.